A Valentine's Day Surprise
by Herbologist
Summary: With Valentine's Day coming up, many of you are probably dreaming of a date with a certain Potions master. But before you send off that card, be careful what you wish for... A short piece in rhymes.


_**A Valentines Day Surprise**_

As February fourteenth draws close  
>Every girl wants a card and a rose.<br>But this year I had set my heart  
>On someone special from the start.<br>I wanted him above all other men,  
>So I sat down with paper and pen<br>To write him a card where I confessed  
>The secret desire I'd so long suppressed.<p>

No stamp was needed for this type of letter.  
>In order to reach him I'd have to do better.<br>It was an owl I had to find  
>And hope that one would feel inclined.<br>I found one that was in the mood,  
>Once I had bribed him with some food.<br>Despite the doubtful look he cast,  
>He took my letter and did as asked.<p>

By Valentine's Day there'd been no reply.  
>I wondered and thought perhaps he was shy?<br>I didn't lose hope and cooked something nice.  
>I put on a dress I hoped would entice.<br>The evening came. I was at home,  
>Eating my candlelit dinner alone,<br>When from the courtyard I heard a sound  
>And looked outside to see who'd come round.<p>

A figure, tall and black as the night,  
>With a broom in his hand, he was quite a sight.<br>When he turned to face me he was no fake.  
>I suddenly realised I'd made a mistake.<br>The look on his face made my blood run cold  
>And made me regret that I had been so bold.<br>It seemed my card made his temper flare  
>At the sheer audacity that I would dare.<p>

With a flash and a bang the door opened wide.  
>I panicked and looked, but found nowhere to hide.<br>Helplessly I stared at the spot where he stood,  
>His black eyes glaring from under his hood.<br>They burned with fury, yet were cold as ice,  
>And told me that soon I would pay the price.<br>His face was pale, and his nose was a hook.  
>He looked like he'd stepped right out of a book.<p>

My card in his hand, he asked with a hiss  
>And a look of disdain, "Did you write this?"<br>He added, a menacing glint in his eye,  
>"I warn you. Speak up, and do not lie.<br>If you did, I'll punish your foolish deed  
>To teach you to better control your need."<br>I couldn't have lied for my face said it all.  
>I staggered away from him down the hall.<br>When he drew his wand I knew time was ripe.  
>Then he vanished my dinner with a single swipe.<p>

I ran for my bedroom, but he followed behind,  
>With slow heavy steps, as fear grabbed my mind.<br>And out of the shadows his deep voice said,  
>"Take off your clothes, and get on the bed!"<br>The tone of his voice once more made me shiver.  
>I obeyed his words, lying down with a quiver.<br>I watched as he slowly stepped into the light,  
>My body trembling, paralysed with fright.<br>"Oh please, have mercy!" I begged with a croak.  
>His eyes held me hostage as he threw off his cloak.<p>

Fully disrobed, he slowly advanced.  
>I watched from the bed, completely entranced.<br>His body was ivory, toned, and lean.  
>His long, raven hair had a silky sheen.<br>He settled beside me on the bed.  
>Between my legs I was hot and wet.<br>With black, piercing eyes he mustered his prey,  
>Whispering, "Now I will make you pay."<br>And then his face moved close to mine,  
>Sending a shiver down my spine.<p>

He claimed my mouth in a passionate kiss.  
>I responded in kind, it was total bliss.<br>And as his hand brushed up my thigh,  
>I could not help but breathe a sigh.<br>His skilful fingers found my treasure,  
>Giving my body exquisite pleasure.<br>His touch soon set my skin on fire  
>Until my need was truly dire.<br>Wanton, I spread my legs for him wide.  
>He moved on top and pushed inside.<p>

And as he thrust, I cried for more  
>Until a climax rocked my core.<br>Way too soon he had to go.  
>What he thought I do not know.<br>A cheeky glint was in his eye  
>When he kissed my lips good-bye.<br>"Severus," I cried, "I beg you – stay!"  
>He just replied, "Happy Valentines' Day."<br>And though he's sure to disapprove,  
>Next year I'll make another move.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first attempt at writing in rhyme form... please be kind and review!**


End file.
